Midnight Torture
by HP-RFG-HG-DM
Summary: Would Harry ever join Lord Voldemort? What if his best friend’s lives were on the line?
1. The Letter

Midnight Torture  
Chapter 1  
The Letter  
  
Summary for series: Would Harry ever join Lord Voldemort? What if his best friend's lives were on the line?  
  
Summary: Harry happily writes back, telling Ron he can spend the rest of the summer at his house. Harry hasn't got a care in the world.  
  
Disclaimer: HP = J. K. R.'s  
  
Summer Number Four Privet Drive Little Winging  
  
"What's this?" Uncle Vernon asked rudely, eyeing the small pile of grapes on the plate Aunt Petunia just passed him.  
  
"Breakfast," Aunt Petunia answered shrewdly, staring at Uncle Vernon reproachfully. He grunted, picked a grape of the stem, and stuck it in his mouth.  
  
"It's...er...wonderful," he said, his moustache twitching. Ever since Harry's cousin Dudley had come home with a report from the school nurse, stating that Dudley had now grown to roughly the size and shape of a young killer whale, things had begun to change around Number Four. For example, a list had been pinned up on the fridge, Dudley's new diet. It had emptied out all of Dudley's favorites: cake, donuts, soda, chocolate; and Aunt Petunia had decided that the whole family would take part in the diet, for 'moral support.'  
Harry looked down at his own pile of grapes; this wasn't his breakfast, this was just an appetizer. He would have his real breakfast when he went up to his room. The Dursleys had no knowledge of all the cake and sweets Harry had hidden under the very handy floorboard under his bed. All of it tokens from his friends, left over birthday cake and sweets; that's what kept him alive all summer.  
Harry wolfed down his breakfast, cleared his plate, and headed upstairs. When he got to his room the first thing he saw was his snowy owl Hedwig, she was perched atop her cage and had a rather reproachful look on her face. Harry soon found out why.  
What seemed like a small feather duster collided with the side of his head, twittering like mad.  
  
"Pig!" Harry exclaimed as he reached up to grab his best friend Ron's owl out of the air. It was barely as big as his fist. Harry reached under the floorboard under his bed and grabbed a piece of Hagrid's rock cake and gave it to Pig; his beak was now stuck together.  
Harry untied the letter from Pig's leg and put Pig on his bookcase. Harry unfolded the letter and was delighted to see Ron's handwriting.  
  
Harry, Hey! Guess what?! Dad said you and Hermione could come over for the rest of the summer! Isn't that great? Hermione's already here and dad could borrow a company car to come and pick you up. He doesn't want a repeat of that whole floo powder thing.  
  
Harry thought back to last summer when the Weasleys were coming to pick Harry up to go to the Quidditch World Cup. Fred and George 'accidentally on purpose' fed Dudley a Ton-Tongue Toffee (a/n please correct me if that's the wrong name). Dudley's tongue was six feet long before the Dursleys would let Mr. Weasley shrink it.  
  
So ask the muggles if you can come and send Pig back pronto with your answer. Hope the muggles are treating you well. Ron  
  
Harry laid the letter aside and hurried downstairs. He was worried. The last time the Dursleys had had a run in with the Weasleys, things didn't go so well.  
Harry bumped into Uncle Vernon in the hall while he was getting back from checking the mail.  
  
"Could I go over Ron's house for the rest of the summer?" Harry blurted. Uncle Vernon was taken a back; his surprise was soon replaced by anger.  
  
"What, and have them blast my house apart again?" He said angrily, his face turning red.  
  
"They won't be picking me up that way!" Harry said, "They'll pick me up in a car!"  
  
"And why in bloody hell would I let you go?" Uncle Vernon shouted.  
  
"Alright then," Harry said resignedly. "I'll go tell Ron and I might as well add that in my letter to...  
Did he dare use it? He knew his god father was...was..., but they didn't know that...and wouldn't Sirius want him to have fun at Ron's house?  
  
"My letter to Sirus," Harry finished. Uncle Vernon looked scared now. Harry had forgotten to tell them that Sirius was falsely accused of murder, so they were in constant fear that if he got wind of Harry being mistreated, he would swoop in there and turn them all into bats.  
  
"Well tell...tell this Sirius...that you'll be going," Uncle Vernon finally decided. Harry skipped every other step up the stairs to his room. When he got their he pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and scribbled a short note to Ron.  
  
Ron, It's all good, the muggles have said yes. So send me back a letter telling me the time and date when you can pick me up and I'll be ready. Hope to see you soon. Harry  
  
Harry rolled up his note; unstuck Pig's beak; tied the letter to his leg; and sent him out of the window. Harry sat back in his chair. Now all he needed to do was wait.  
  
Author's End Note: I hope you liked the first chapter of this action/adventure series. This chapter wasn't exactly action, but next chapter definitely will be. I will only continue this story, though, if I get three reviews. If I do get three reviews, then I think the next chapter will be called The Lost Letter (much action, I promise). Thanx  
  
Courtney Please review!! 


	2. Memories, Dreams, and Reality

Midnight Torture  
Chapter 2  
Memories, Dreams, and Reality  
  
Summary: If I give a summary than I'll ruin it!  
  
Disclaimer: HP=J. K. R.'s  
  
Author's Note: I finished this chapter, only to realize I'd lost the first, like, two pages. Grrr!! Well, I'll do my best to remember what I wrote and rewrite it. Also, next week I'm going to be off in West Virginia w/out a computer, so I can't post anymore chapters for a while. That's why I'm posting a couple of chapters now. When I get back though there needs to be at least three reviews for each chapter I've posted before I do another one.  
  
"Come on, you can do better than that!" yelled Sirius as he dodged a jet of red light from Bellatrix's wand.  
Harry watched in horror from the top of the stairs in the circular stone room at his godfather, dueling on the stone dais, and as Bellatrix's second jet of red light hit Sirius squarely in the chest.  
The laughter had not had time to die from his sunken, once handsome face, but his eyes widened in surprise.  
It seemed like a slow motion movie as Harry ran down the stairs, skipping every other one; watching his godfather, the nearest thing he'd ever had to a real father, fall in a graceful arc, until he disappeared behind the curtain that hung in the stone archway.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry yelled when he didn't come out the other side. He would pull him back out, he'd just gone through. "Sirius!" Harry yelled as he sprinted down the rest of the stairs and towards the stone dais. Before Harry could reach the dais Lupin grabbed him round the middle and held him back.  
  
"There's nothing you can do...he's gone Harry...he's gone," said Lupin, his voice cracking slightly. Harry struggled against Lupin. Lupin saw Sirius go through the curtain! He was just on the other side! Why was Lupin being so stupid?  
  
"He's not gone!" Harry yelled, struggling viciously to release himself from Lupin's grasp. "Sirius!"  
  
"He won't come back Harry...he won't come back...because he's d-"  
  
"He is not dead! He's not dead! He's not dead!" Harry yelled over and over, and then, suddenly, the atmosphere changed. The stone dais was no where to be seen, nor was Lupin or the stone room. Instead he was in the only too familiar graveyard, but he wasn't being tortured. He was walking among the gravestones, and Wormtail was walking on his right, but slightly behind him.  
  
"Wh-when will we do it, m-master?" Wormtail stammered, casting a sidelong glance at Harry.  
When Harry spoke, it wasn't his own voice; but instead his voice was cold, and menacing...and murderous. A voice he had heard so many times before.  
  
"Tonight," Harry said. "Tonight."  
  
"Tonight, tonight, tonight," it echoed over and over in Harry's head. He was no longer in the graveyard, but instead he was in a pure white room with no doors and no windows, just white. Harry couldn't tell where the room ended, it was just all white. He ran towards the wall, to find a way out, but he never got there.  
  
"Tonight...tonight...tonight..." it was getting louder and building up in his head, and while the noise built pain was building in his head. He fell down and clapped his hands to his forehead. He couldn't see the pain was so great. Make it stop...just make it all end...  
The pain began to dissipate, and when Harry pulled his hands away from his face he wasn't in the stone room, or the graveyard, or the white room. He was in his bed at number four Privet Drive.  
It was just a dream...  
  
Author's End Note: I hope you liked it! It was a short one. I also decided to hold off the big moment until next chapter, which is already written I just need to type. I promise, it'll be in the next one.  
  
Courtney Please review 


	3. The Unwelcome Visitor

Midnight Torture  
Chapter 3  
The Unwelcome Visitor  
  
Summary: Harry's old scar twanged all the time. Usually it meant that Voldemort was feeling strong emotion. Sometimes...sometimes though...it meant Voldemort was near by. Voldemort can't be anywhere near Privet Drive...right?  
  
Disclaimer: HP=J. K. R.'s  
  
Harry sat bolt upright in his bed, he was drenched in sweat and his scar still throbbed painfully. He glanced at the clock. It was a little before midnight.  
In the dream he, Harry, had been Voldemort. It wasn't a surprising or shocking thing, it'd happened before. In fact, Harry thought with a pang of guilt, he had been taking private Occlumency lessons with his least favorite teacher, Professor Snape, to stop himself from having them; but that's beside the point.  
What had happened in the dream? The details were slipping away as quickly as they had come and Harry closed his eyes to try and picture it.  
Wormtail was there, and he and Voldemort were planning something...yes, that was it; something that would happen...tonight.  
Harry's eyes snapped open. Of course, he wouldn't let himself believe the dream was true. Especially not after...it was his fault that...  
Angry tears stung his eyes. He would never get over the fact that it was his fault Sirius was...Sirius was...Sirius was dead. He fell into Voldemort's trap, played right into his hands. How could he have been so stupid? Harry banged his fist on his bed angrily.  
Harry was jerked away from his thoughts by a small, brown owl that flew through the window, a letter tied to its leg.  
  
"About time!" Harry exclaimed as he hopped out of bed, pulled his glasses on, and headed over to the little owl; which had perched itself on top of Hedwig's cage. It had been nearly three weeks since he had sent his letter giving the all clear to Ron, and he was getting really worried.  
As he looked closer at Pig Harry knew something was wrong. For one thing, he wasn't zooming around the room twittering madly like he usually does; and for another, he looked extremely tired; too tired for a simple trip to and from the Burrow.  
Harry laid his musings aside and pulled the letter off Pig's leg and unrolled it.  
  
"What the-?" Harry gasped. Instead of seeing a time and date when Ron would be picking him up, he saw his own handwriting. As he skimmed the note he realized that this was the note he'd sent to Ron. Why hadn't he gotten it? He had never gotten his own letter back before, owl post had never let him down.  
What was that? Harry spun around; he'd heard something, not unlike the rustle of a cloak.  
Harry grabbed his wand off the bedside table and squinted into the darkness.  
  
"Who's there?" he asked. Something definitely moved.  
Harry raised his wand, but before he could utter a spell a cold voice yelled Stupefy!  
  
Author's End Note: I hope you liked it! It was pretty short. I wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger for a week. Heehee You know, leave you wanting more (which I hope you do (). Also, I need six reviews before I'll write another chapter. Six for this one and chapter two. So three for each (duh).  
  
Courtney Please review! 


End file.
